Mission Literati
by Literati44
Summary: okay i know i should not start another story, but bear with me, anyways this is a ,jess, rory, and lane friendship growing up, also t just to be safe. more info inside
1. Preface

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story and not starting a new one but I cant help it, nut this idea would NOT go AWAY, soooo I decided to write it and I know I haven't updated my other story but I have MAJOR writers block for ideas on that story so I'm going to write this story and then continue that one, so sorry for those very good people waiting on the other story but I'll get back as soon as the writers block is gone!! So enough with the long authors note and, remember please review good and bad, and when I say bad I mean constructive not just meanie bo beanie anyways hope you enjoy!!

P.S. characters may be ooc

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT own, and if I did Gilmore girls would still be on, and jess would be on it too

Liz died a short while after jess was born and jimmy of course was jimmy so he panicked and ran. Leaving no one the care for jess and not wanting to see him end up in an orphanage, Luke took full custody of him and became his guardian. They live in Luke's apartment above the diner and miss patty and babette are always pinching jess's cheeks at how cute he is. And every time they go near him now he just starts screaming and Luke takes him upstairs. And if you would have looked closely you could have sworn to have seen a smirk. At the same time in another city, (Hartford), there was another person in that position, except she didn't die but if you lived with her family you would want to. Her name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and her daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, or Rory, for short. She got pregnant at 16 and she was at the Hartford bus station on her way to a small town called Stars Hollow.

A/N: okay this is just some background info next chapter is real chapter and don't worry because I already have the next couple of chapters written down soooo please review and tell me if I should actually write it or if I shouldn't so enough with the long authors not and please REVIEW!!


	2. the meeting

A/N: thanks for the great reviews. I can't believe you guys all like it, thanks!! Anyways this is mainly how Luke and lorelai meet, along with jess and Rory. So, please enjoy. Also I will be switching from Luke and Lorelei's p.o.v.

Disclaimer: still not me, (sad face)

Lorelai:

I was waiting at the Hartford bus station for an hour already, when was the bus supposed to be here? Rory had finally fallen asleep in my arms, and that's a good thing because if Rory doesn't get her naps she tends to get a little cranky, she gets that from me, apparently. Anyways I had finally had enough, living under mom and dad, a.k.a. Mr. and Mrs. Hitler, as I prefer to call them. They just didn't get it when I said that I would raise Rory alone. I want Rory to be able to make her own choices in life, without the pressures that come from the Gilmore life. If she wanted to be a doctor, who cured cancer, or a clown, who broke the record for the most clowns in a car, then so be it. I just want her to be happy. I am awoken from my thoughts by the sound of a bus pulling up. Well this is it. No turning back, I am on my way to a town called stars hollow. I've been there a few times when mom and dad didn't know. It was a cozy, small town where everybody knew everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. I gave my ticket, and found a seat by the window, waking Rory up but not so she starts crying. As she looked up at me, I knew I was making the right decision. Stars Hollow here we come.

Luke's:

It had barely been a couple of weeks since the death of Liz, and things around here were not all that great either. The diner was busier then ever considering that it was tourist season, the town people always gave me a sympathetic eye, and then just left with the saddest expression on their faces when they saw jess. Poor kid, his mom dying and his loser father running. Well at least he has me, and I've kind of grown accustomed to him, he grows on you, though he is a pain in the butt sometimes, he a great kid. Plus he always either spits up on Taylor or hits him and that always make me laugh, and I think he even enjoys that. Man, were going to get along.

Lorelai:

We pull up to a stop and it's ours. I look around and it's really not that bad. Everyone looks friendly and ther- wait a minute is that a diner, ooh and I think they have coffee, yep this place is great. As we make our way to what appears to be Luke's Diner, people kept staring at us, including a red-headed lady dressed what looked like a type of robe over her shoulders. We enter Luke's Diner and it seems like your everyday diner, people, coffee, food, coffee, a counter, (so when Rory's old enough, I will teach her bagel hockey), and did I mention coffee? I sit at the counter since no where else is available and as I 

wait for a person to come take my order I notice guy coming down the stairs dressed in flannel and a backwards baseball cap, holding a dark-haired baby.

"Jeez, jess not again" says the guy while trying to balance the baby who I'm guessing is jess, and trying to clean some spilled milk on his shirt.

"Need some help, you look like you need it, and by the way my name is lorelai." I say as I walk over there and introduce my self.

"Yes, and thanks, my name is Luke. And this here is jess." Luke says introducing us.

"Oh, hey jess, aren't you a cute little guy. And this is Rory your new best friend, she my pride and joy, so no rough housing." I joked but he just stared at me and as did Rory.

"Well that's the last time I tell jokes to babies, Anyways Luke nice to meet you." I say as I stretch my hand so he could shake it.

"Nice to meet you too. You're new here right because I haven't seen you before." Luke says as he shakes my hand.

"Yeah, actually I just stepped off the bus from Hartford and I was wondering if there was a place we could stay until we get back up on our feet?" I ask Luke, hoping there was and there wasn't because I knew I couldn't afford it. All I left with was Rory's stuff and some of my stuff, along with only 65.

"Well, actually you could, if you want or if you already have plans, but, well" Luke stutters, which I find kind of cute, and whoa did I just say cute I meant, well yeah cute.

"Yes, Luke" I question, trying to get him to tell me.

"Okay sorry, well I was just saying that you could stay with us, me and jess, in the apartment upstairs, and since my sister lived with us there's her old bedroom, and well, Rory and jess could share a crib, if you don't mind, that is?" asked Luke.

" what, are you kidding, of course I don't mind, that is the most generous offer I have ever gotten, thanks Luke!" I exclaim and then hug him, while I try to hold Rory in my other arm.

"But wait wont-"

"Liz" says Luke

"Thanks, yeah Liz, wont she mind if I use her room, or something" I question and I immediately wish I hadn't said that. What was once a happy look in Luke's eye was replaces with a sad, hard look. Even jess stopped being noisy.

"Um Liz, is dead. This is her son jess. I would rather not talk about this down here, so why don't we step up in the apartment?" explains Luke, and all I could do was nod and follow him upstairs.

As I step into the pretty cozy apartment I notice that it has two separate rooms, one which I think is Luke's and one which I suppose is Liz's from the boy band posters. There is a small kitchen/living room. As I turn to walk over to Luke, I see a star trek movie on top of the VSR, and make a mental note to mock Luke mercilessly later, at a better time. Luke leads me to the small living room and he sits on one of the sofas, I follow suit.

"Okay, well let me tell you the story. Well, when Liz was 17, she met jimmy, the hot dog king, and well they apparently fell in love, and they…. Uh….. Well, they just, uh... well they did some stuff and now here is jess. A couple of weeks after jess was born, Liz went through some complications from the birth, and while she was at the hospital she died. They tried to track down jimmy, nut since he ran, they had a hard time, and rather than just let jess go to some orphanage somewhere in the country I adopted him, and well here we are." Explained Luke as he got up to give jess his bottle.

"Oh my, Luke I'm extremely sorry, I don't know what to say, just….. If you need anything I'm here you know. "I reply as I walk over to comfort Luke.

"Thanks, and I think its time for jess's nap time. Um… what about Rory, does she need anything?" asked Luke as he sat down jess into his crib.

"Actually, I think it's also time for Rory's nap, here let me just set her down. There you go sweetie." I say to Rory as I set her down next to jess in his crib. Soon they are both fast asleep, and I cover them with a blanket. I turn around and Luke is sitting on his chair watching television, which reminds me…

"Hey, Luke" I ask as I make my way over to his chair.

"Yeah" replies Luke

"Well I was walking in you apartment when my eye spots something, and…."

A/N: okay I know not the best but also sorry for the lack of lit, but I needed them to be able to meet and I know lorelai would never talk to jess like that, but remember he is a baby, and she didn't meet him like she did in the show, so she doesn't hate him, in fact, they will grow up like almost mother and son, because, well just review, hoped you like it and I'll update, a.s.a.p.


	3. filler 1

A/N: Tanks for all those wonderful reviews!! Well, here's a filler, not a chapter, sorry, and another thing, these couple of next chapters will be mostly centered on the friendship of Rory, jess, and lane. So please review!!

Disclaimer: man, still not me!

A couple of years had passed since that fateful day, and Rory and jess were inseparable. Along with a new face, called Lane Kim, she was their other bestest friend in the whole world, as Rory would say. Yeah, everywhere you went if you found one, you found all three, but of course there was Mrs. Kim to deal with. She would never approve of this friendship, since it involved jess, the town hoodlum. So Lane kept it a secret along with her love of rock music. Emily and Richard now understood that they couldn't control lorelai and Rory's life, but wanted to stay in contact, so they sent her a check with enough money, to buy a house and settle in. they bought a house and along with Luke's help, (and the kids, though jess was in his "I'm a tough guy" stage, so he tried to lift all the stuff, but all he could carry was one box, full of books.) instead Rory and jess dragged jess to the bridge to read, and listen to music.

A/N: now a couple things this is NOT a chapter, so that's why its soooo short, but it's kind of a filler the next chapter is coming very soon like either today or tomorrow. Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. And keep on reading. Also if you have any questions please include them in your review.


	4. socks

A/N: ok now this is a chapter. Now these are sort of lit fluff as kids along with lane, just to see how long they have been friends and such, so please enjoy and remember. Please review! They are now 7.

Disclaimer: nope, sorry wrong number.

Rory, jess, and lane are all in the first grade, and are 6 years old. Luke and lorelai are very good friends and lorelai now works at the inn, as a maid, and is best friends with Sookie, one of the chefs there.

--

It was the middle of December, and Rory, jess, and lane were headed to the bridge to listen to the Clash.

"Can't…….move……need……help." exclaimed Rory from under about 10 feet of clothes. The trio was looking for a pair of gloves that Rory had insisted on wearing to the bridge. They had already been looking for half an hour, not to mention the other ten minutes spent looking for her light blue scarf.

"I can't find it, where could it possibly be?" asked an exasperated Rory, while looking under her bed.

"Have you tried in your closet?" replied lane from behind a chair.

"Yes, and it's not there, I've tried in my closet, under the bed, in the bathroom, my drawers, behind my desk and nothing, nada, it's disappeared into thin air." Answered Rory, who was disappointed at not finding her lost pair of socks. They were given to her for Christmas by lorelai, which had cups of coffee on them.

"Well then put on some other socks, or just don't put on any. Come on Rory they are just a pair, of socks I'll get you some new ones." Yelled a desperate jess from in the closet.

"Jess, these aren't just any socks they were given to me by…."

"My mother." Jess said finishing her sentence. "Yes, Rory we know that, you told us this story about one hundred times."

"One hundred and one" pitched in lane, but after receiving a murderous look from Rory, instantly apologized.

"Look we'll buy you new ones, with puppies, okay?" asked jess trying to get Rory to leave now while the sun was still up.

"Jess, no we have to keep looking"

"Books?" jess said ignoring her pleads. "Okay, two pairs"

"If we just split up and look, we will find them"

"Fine, three pairs" replied jess, yet again ignoring her plans.

"Jess!" exclaimed Rory, while hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! I really wish you would stop doing that." Said jess while rubbing his sore spot on his head. "Fine, we'll start looking, I'll look under the desk."

"And I'll look in the living room again" said lane already leaving the room.

"Thanks. I'll look out here then." Rory said while going into the kitchen. "You guys I found them!" exclaimed a very happy looking Rory.

"Finally! Where did you find them?" asked lane

"In the oven. I forgot I put them in there so they wouldn't get cold." Replied Rory while putting on her socks

"Of course" said jess, while dragging Rory out of the house and towards the bridge.

A/N: I am so, so, so, SORRY, about how incredibly short this is and about how long it took, no excuses except life, but please review, if you love, hate. But yeah, I'll try to update faster.


End file.
